Ron Weasley and the Queen of Ghosts
by hpdramanerd
Summary: As the threat of Voldemort rises, a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts for safety, but is she all the she seems to be? Or is she hiding a terrible secret? RW/OC... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Albus, I need permission to leave Hogwarts grounds, " said Nearly Headless Nick.

"Why?"

"There are rumors of a second Ghost Queen and you know that after 5 years of being a live Queen, she dies. She will become dark and with her army, Harry will stand no chance against Voldemort. If the legend holds true, she gives birth to a new ghost everyday and it only takes 5 days for them to become mature enough to fight. That's over 2000 new warriors, impervious to magic, against Harry."

"Go Nicholas. Find her and bring her here. We must try to keep her alive. To be the Queen, she must harbor a great magical talent. We have to try to stop this," Dumbledore said worriedly.

Chapter 1

Samantha was waking up in her bedroom of her NYC apartment. It was only 5:45 am. Within minutes, she was interrupted by a voice coming from the darkness.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor from England. You will be going there for a while to form your army," said a ghost, not seen.

"Whatever." She saw a ghost in medieval dress come into view.

"Your Highness, I will be escorting you to England," said Nicholas.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"I am sorry, but no. Take my hand and we will leave." Samantha took his hand and the next second, they were flying towards a castle.

"Wow! Where are we?" Samantha asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh." They flew straight into a tower. They came into a room that held many strange things and behind the desk was the oldest man Samantha had ever seen. He was talking to a glaring man, with a crooked nose and jet black, greasy hair.

"Albus, Severus, this is her," proclaimed Nicholas.

"Hello, I am professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of this school. This is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions."

"Hello, I'm Samantha Koger, but please call me Sam. No one calls me Samantha unless I'm in trouble," Samantha said. Dumbledore watched her with that ever present twinkle in this eye.

"Samantha, the ghosts have informed me that you are to stay in England. You will be staying at Hogwarts, but you will be in a room of your own. You will be sorted into a house, in a few minutes by simply placing the Sorting Hat on your head. Your room will be connected to your house's common room. Have you learned any magic?" Albus asked.

"Quite a bit actually. If you show me the textbooks, I could show you where I'm up to."

"Of course, my dear." Dumbledore showed her the textbooks for all the classes and found out that she was done with the school curriculum for Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and Potions.

"Well we will place you in your seventh year, so you are with children your own age, but there is nothing new we can teach you in these subjects," Albus said to Samantha.

"Actually, there are two spells that the ghosts have not taught me."

"What are they?"

"The spells to remove a memory charm and the spell to remove a glamour," Sam replied.

"Why would you need to know those? They are not normally taught in Hogwarts." Snape asked.

"I had a memory charm placed on me when the ghosts took me from my original home. They made me believe that I had been raised in an orphanage and I had just been adopted at age 10. They also placed a glamour on me to change my appearance. I don't know where I am from, or who I am and I only recently found out that the person I am now is not whom I always have been."

"Well I could remove those charms if you would like me to," said Dumbledore.

"Please," pleaded Sam. Dumbledore removed the spells and Sam's hair became long, straight and black and her eyes became a translucent blue.

"Uncle Severus!" Sam exclaimed.

"Samantha!" Sam ran and hugged her uncle.

"I thought I lost you," Snape said, for once you could hear the emotion in his voice.

"As much as I hate to break up your reunion, I need Sam to try on the Sorting Hat so that we can have the house elves prepare a room for her," Albus said gently.

"Of course," said Snape, straightening up when he remembered that he and Sam were not alone. Sam walked over to Dumbledore and he placed the sorting hat upon her head.

"Ah, the young Snape at last. Very intelligent, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but the bravery and ambition seem to outweigh that. No, no Ravenclaw is not best. It will have to be Slytherin or Gryffindor. You must be brave to deal with what you have to so ……. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha took off the hat to find that her uncle was gaping, mouth wide open. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, what is going on? Fawkes pulled me out of the NEWT class!" She exclaimed.

"Minerva, we have a new student. Samantha will be in Gryffindor. She is the one that the special room is for."

"Ah, yes I remember you telling me about that."

"She will be in your NEWT class. Severus, stop looking like a goldfish and close you mouth. She has to be brave to deal with what she has to," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, I just expected her to follow the family into Slytherin," Snape said, glaring at Dumbledore and the storing hat, as if trying to make it say that Sam's sorting was a joke.

"Minerva, will you please take Samantha back to class with you? Have Harry show her to Potions and then back to Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course."

"Ah, Samantha, before you leave, I just need to know when you 5 ½ years are over." Dumbledore said.

"6 months, today is 5 years," she replied as she followed McGonagall out of the office. She followed McGonagall all the way back to the transfiguration classroom.

"Samantha, people will ask questions. You are just to tell them that you had some trouble with the arrangements, so you got transferred in late. The term only started a week ago, so you are not to far behind you class. Oh, and tell Mr. Potter that Professor Dumbledore will talk to him later and DON'T tell anyone that you related to Professor Snape."

"Okay," Samantha replied as they reached the classroom and she followed McGonagall in.

"Class, this is Samantha Koger. She is a transfer student and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. Ms. Koger, please sit at the table over there," McGonagall said, pointing.

"Let's begin our lesson, today we will be transfiguring our desks into pigs. The incantation is in your textbooks on p. 27. Partner up and practice."

"Hello Samantha, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The bushy haired girl said, indicating next to her, a red haired boy and a boy with the brightest green eyes that she had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you, but call me Sam. Being called Samantha makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Ok, you want to be my partner, since 'Mione and Harry are partners?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Sam replied shyly. Her experiences with the ghosts had always left her feeling awkward and shy around males.

"I'll go first," Ron said. He tried hard, but he only managed to give his desk pig legs.

"Here, it's more of a tap with your wand, not a jab." Sam said, and she demonstrated. She successfully transfigured the desk into a pig and back.

"Well done, Ms. Koger, 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

"How did you get it on the first try?" Ron asked.

"I did this at my old school. Don't worry I didn't get it on the first try there, try the hundredth try," Sam said laughing.

Ron tried what Sam had shown him and he almost got it. A few more tries and he was able to change his desk into a pig and back.

"Thanks Sam!" They talked for the rest of the period, while the rest of the class worked hard to try to do the transfiguration. At the end of the period, Harry walked over.

"McGonagall said that I'm supposed to show you how to get to Potions." He said.

"OK." Sam replied, as she walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to class.

"Are you related to Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to tell people, but I think I can trust the three of you. He is my uncle and r he raised me until I was 10."

"What happened when you turned 10?" Harry asked. All of a sudden, Sam's smile disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you later." The four walked in silence until they reached the Potions classroom. Sam sat next to Ron.

"Ah, Ms. Koger. I do not usually accept students into my NEWT class late, but as the headmaster deemed you worthy, I have no choice in the matter. I hope you prove yourself, or you will find yourself kicked out shortly. Today we will be brewing Advanced Healing Potion. A drop will heal small cuts and bruises. To heal a serious injury, the wound will need to be immersed in it. You must pick you own partners, start now!" Ron and Sam worked together in silence, until Sam looked over at the roots Ron was chopping.

"Ron, stop! You're mutilating them!" She exclaimed. She stuck her hand over Ron's to show him how to chop them properly.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled.

"Your welcome." The rest of the potion making went smoothly.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Koger you are the only ones who finished a perfect potion, So you will be excused from writing the foot long essay on the properties and functions of the potion. Six inches will suffice for each of you. Class is dismissed. Ms. Koger, please stay behind." Snape said at the end of the class.

"Sam, great job on the potion today," Snape said when all of the students had left the classroom. "The fact that I taught you this potion when you were 8, is a great benefit to Mr. Weasley, who's grade could use improving. The Headmaster has informed me that I am to teach Mr. Potter occumulency, but as I am too busy, I recommended you. Will you teach him?"

"Of course Uncle. Can I teach Ron and Hermione as well? They couldn't even tell that I was entering their minds, and the stuff they know could be dangerous in the wrong hands. They know too much to be unprotected."

"Yes, that would be wise."

"I just have one problem now, I don't know how to get to Gryffindor Tower," Sam said.

"Come, I will show you the way, but I obviously can't be seen at the entrance." Snape replied.

"Thank you," Sam said as Snape led her through a maze of hallways and staircases, until they met Ron.

"Sam, I was just coming back to get you. I didn't realize until I left that you wouldn't know how to get to the Tower."

"Mr. Weasley will show you the rest of the way Ms. Koger." Snape said, before turning around and returning to the dungeons with his robe billowing behind him.

"So Sam, what did Snape have to talk to you about?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out a little bit later," Sam replied with a small smile on her face. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ron said the password ("Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes"). They walked into the common room and everyone stopped and looked, trying to see what the new student looked like.


End file.
